


Just As Long As I Stay

by sakurasake



Series: The Genetic Experiment Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a week after 'How Clint Deals', Clint's off on a solo mission, so Gabby decides to explore the tower a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As Long As I Stay

Title: Just As Long As I Stay  
Sequel to: How Clint Deals  
Inspired by: 7 Seconds by Neneh Cherry  
Author: Me  
Fandom: The Avengers.  
Pairing: Bruce/Gabby  
Summary: Set a week after 'How Clint Deals', Clint's off on a solo mission, so Gabby decides to explore the tower a little.  
…  
NOTES: Loki now works with the team. So the people left for Gabby to go through: Loki, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Thor. No femme-slash, but there will be threesomes at some point.  
…  
Gabby snagged Bruce's coffee from Hill and ducked around the corner to the elevator to his lab. Since Clint was gone out solo...for once...she decided to go 'bug' the scientist. They figured out that the more comfortable Gabby became with a person, the less likely her feathers were to hurt that person. As Gabby had proven with Clint in private the week before. She always wore a robe, even if she was naked underneath. Of course, the only person who knew that was Clint, but neither were inclined to inform anyone.

“Brucie...” Gabby called out in a sing-song tone, the lab lights down low, “I brought you yummy caffeinated goodness...”  
Gabby sniffed the coffee and gave a hum of pleasure. She came up behind the scientist, leaning against his back and waving the coffee in front of him. Bruce's glasses sat low on his nose, his gaze catching on the coffee and following it as she waved it in front of him. He gently holds her wrist, taking a sip of the coffee while she still held it.

“You really are an angel, Gabrielle...” The scientist said quietly, Gabby not moving an inch from her position pressed against his back.  
Gabby chuckled and rested her chest against his shoulder, letting him take the coffee from her and nursing it. Gabby rested against Bruce, waiting until he finished his coffee before she stood up straight.

“Thank you,” He told her quietly, after standing to face her.  
Gabby shrugged, “No problem. I was bored, so I decided to come bug you. Clint's not here to keep me out of everyone's hair, so...”  
She picked up the empty paper cup, walking across the lab to toss it into the trash while he cleaned off his work table and put away the little side project he'd been working on. It was a handle system for Gabby to wear with her uniform, so Natasha or Clint could use it if they were ever to fall from a high place. The handles for hands were to go up by her shoulders and the steps for feet went a couple inches above her feet. The handle sets folded into the uniform, only popping out when Gabby wanted them to. Tony had made a joke about Dinotopia and riding dinosaurs, when Bruce had told him about the idea. Bruce had told him that the analogy wasn't entirely wrong.

Gabby jumped up onto the work table, her legs hanging over the edge, swinging her feet as she watched Bruce finish up.

“I've been wondering what life would ever be like if you guys never got me out of that lab,” Gabby confessed quietly, both Bruce and the Other Guy hearing her, “I like things here. I wake up to Clint either using me as a teddy bear or to him sleeping in the air duct above my room. Natasha loves the knives made from my fallen feathers.”  
Bruce chuckled. He'd been the one to put the handles on the feathers, to make them into knives, in the first place.

“Darcy wants a feather to mount on her wall,” Bruce called to Gabby over his shoulder.  
When he finally finished at the sink, he turned to see her laying on her stomach on the metal work table...completely nude with her robe on the floor. The cold metal felt good against her overheated skin. The other guy muttered in Bruce's head that 'the female is ripe for plucking'. And Bruce couldn't help but picture it. She had creamy golden peach skin, soft as satin and smooth as the finest silk. The curve of generous breast and ample, rounded ass. The firmness of her thighs and calves. Small, perfect feet and hands. Slender fingers and tiny toes. Lush lips and long eyelashes.

“You look ready to blow a gasket there, Doc,” She chuckled.  
Bruce shook the images from his mind, not that her still nude form helped any, and realized that she was looking at him and smiling. 'Take her, damn it!' the other guy screamed in his head.

“Your peanut gallery is picking on you, isn't he?” She asked, head resting on her arms, her breasts pressed against the cool metal table.  
Bruce nodded absently, his eyes raking over Gabby's slender and curvy form. Gabby winked at him and blew him a kiss.

“I won't wait forever, Doc,” She called to him.  
The other guy forced Bruce to take a step forward, before the scientist finished walking up to the table of his own accord. His hands gripped the table as he took her in, deciding what to do first. He ended up climbing up onto the work table, Gabby opening her legs a bit so that he could sit on his knees between them. Gabby reached back and stole his glasses, putting them on herself. Bruce felt himself harden in his slacks, seeing his glasses on Gabby.

“You are a dangerous woman, Gabrielle,” He told her, leaning forward toward her lower back.  
Gabby's head fell forward, forehead thunking against the table as she felt Bruce's tongue start just above her ass at her tailbone, drawing a line up her spine to the back of her neck where he bit down gently. When he bit down, Gabby pressed her hips back against his. He sat up and Gabby turned over, Bruce leaning forward to bring her into a sitting position.

“Oh...” She said breathlessly, fingers winding through the scientist's wavy dark hair as his mouth wrapped around a pebbled nipple.  
He bit it and rolled it around, tugging on it gently. She must have liked it, because she began wiggling in his lap and gasping. He laid her back down on the table, thighs gripping his hips tightly as his mouth latched on to her neck, his hand running from her breast down her side. Which ghosted his fingers feather soft over her ribs, which made her writhe under him. Bruce sat up tall and Gabby's hands went straight to his buttons. She left his button down shirt open, running slender fingers through the light sprinkling of hair on his chest. She drew her nails down both pecs, making Bruce hiss and the Other Guy roar with delight.

Bruce laid out beside her on the table, dark eyes locked with Gabby's green as he lowered his head to suckle at her breast once more. Gabby groaned and her eyes fluttered, hips bucking against his hand when it drifted down to her mound, covering it completely. Just touching her as he was now, he could already tell how wet she was. It allowed him to slide two long fingers into her easily. Gabby hadn't really had sex since a week ago with Clint, so Bruce's fingers felt a little snug. A thumb on her clit, two long fingers snug in her inner walls, Bruce didn't blink as he watched her while fingering her. Gabby rode Bruce's hand, his teeth tugging on her nipple. The other guy roared when she finally came, squeezing his fingers painfully hard.

“Damn...” She chuckled, her voice a little cracked, “it's always the quiet ones, isn't it?”  
Bruce gave a laugh, low and deep, quiet. Gabby flopped completely onto her back and threw an arm over her eyes.

“Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Gabrielle,” He grinned.  
Gabby's eyes narrowed. Tony was definitely influencing the scientist...even if he didn't know it. Pants unzipped and just left there, his shirt now on Gabby while she still wore his glasses, Bruce loomed over Gabby. With one hand cupped around a tender breast, he slowly lapped at the nipple, while she laid there and enjoyed the attention, running her fingers through his hair. It seemed that he was ignoring his own desires in favor of pleasuring Gabby. She didn't mind the attention, but she thought that he deserved to get his too.

With a gentle touch, he laid her back to where her shoulders were pressed against the cold metal and he settled between her thighs.

She used her feet to help him push his pants and boxer briefs down his thighs.

“Bruce...” Gabby let out a gasping breathy moan as the scientist's thick length sheathed fully inside her.  
Bruce moved hair out of Gabby's face, kissing her softly as he braced himself on his elbows. He began a slow rhythm, his tongue thrusting into Gabby's mouth at the same pace that his hips were pumping into hers. Her knees were high, almost to the bottom of his shoulder blades, Bruce's mouth moving from hers to her neck and shoulder. Gabby found herself liking the fact that Bruce was a biter. He left a bite on her neck and a couple on her shoulder, before the hands rooted in his hair pulled him back into a kiss, his rocking pace picking up just a bit.

“Bruce...” She moaned against his lips.  
“Beautiful...” He groaned softly.  
Gabby didn't that think that the slow pace would make her come again so soon, but it did. And Bruce didn't even pause to let her breathe, he just kept going. He moved down her body, face between her breasts, without even removing himself from her as he lavished her with writhing attention.

He pushed himself up onto his hands, dark eyes watching Gabby's face contort in pleasure. He kept the same quickened rocking pace as before, but every time that he thrust back into Gabby, it was harder...which hit her clit every time and made her let out a sound that was a mix between a hard grunt and a loud moan.

Bruce slowed it down to a snail's pace, before stopping entirely, making Gabby open her eyes and glare at him. He quietly crossed her arms over his chest and sat back tall on his knees and heels.

“Hold on, beautiful,” He smirked, Tony's influence once more, “let me do the work.”  
Bruce's hands on Gabby's hips slid her up and down his entire length, slow and fast at the same time, in fluid and strong movement belying the scientist's frame. Bruce wasn't as short as Tony, but he wasn't as buffed up as the rest of the team was. Gabby's back bowed, head back as she moaned and gasped.

Bruce's body pressed Gabby's into the table, the couple writhing on the table together, touching and kissing anything they could reach.

“Yes...” Gabby groaned, Bruce licking and nipping at her throat, his hips rocking with a slight snap to his thrusts home.  
With a little prodding from the other guy, Bruce's pace picked up much faster and he was rocking his whole body into Gabby's, which moved her on the table, up and down, sliding around as she just held on for the ride. Her thighs were widely splayed and her fingers dug into Bruce's ribs as she held on for dear life. Bruce's pace spurred on by her gasps and moans and whimpers and mewls. He wanted to draw wails out of her, screams even. The quickened pace was dragging another orgasm out of her and this one was hard, her entire body shaking and bowing with a long, loud and drawn out moan.

Bruce stopped moving completely, holding his own pleasure in despite her fluttering walls clamping around him.

“So beautiful when you come, Gabrielle...” Bruce growled, just the barest hint of the other guy in his tone, “so damn beautiful...”  
Gabby questioned Betty's sanity for dumping a guy who fucked like an animal, while drawing it out for the woman's pleasure. Her hands found themselves under her head as Bruce's mouth latched on to a breast to suckle, rolling the nipple between his lips and biting down on it, making Gabby's back arch into a delicious and debauched arc. Gabby mewled until he started moving again, the man now moving a rapid pace, pumping his hips hard and fast into hers, rocking her bones until it made her teeth rattle...and she loved every second of it. Bruce stood on his knees, supporting Gabby's weight completely, not missing a single beat of his bone rattling rhythm.

“Bruce...” Gabby moaned, the sound almost a pleading wail.  
“Fucking tight...” Bruce groaned, one hand gripping one of her ass cheeks to steady her.  
Bruce's rapid high pounding made her come with a surprising wail, making the other guy roar in triumph. He laid her back on the table and bent his body, changing up the pace to the slowed down steady and fluid beat. Gabby clawed at Bruce's forearms, loud and long moans as he continued to thrust.

“Bruce...please...” Gabby trembled.  
Bruce leaned down long enough to kiss her, moaning into her mouth as her thighs gripped him harder and her heels dug harder into his buttocks.

It slowed to an almost snail pace crawl, Gabby splayed out beneath him for as far as the table would allow. The couple nibbled and licked at each other's lips, tongues winding together as he slid out and back home with a pleasurable but slow pace. His body began to shake, Gabby holding on to him tighter. It was completely unexpected, to both of them, that when Bruce finally fell over the edge, that his orgasm caused Gabby to come one last time. He collapsed against Gabby, the two of them panting and chuckling quietly. He pushed up enough to look down at Gabby.

He liked that she was unafraid of him. Not like Betty. He slid from her body reluctantly, Gabby making a sound of displeasure at the loss.

“Keep that up, Brucie,” She chuckled, her legs shaky when he helped her down off the table, “and I just might have to keep you.”  
Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled, both he and the other guy feeling oddly content. The other guy whispered to him that he could smell something different about Gabby...and it wasn't her new ability to pull her sharp feathered wings into her body. But it wasn't anything detrimental or damaging, so Bruce didn't voice the other guy's concern. Gabby patted his chest gently. He grabbed a clean shirt and put it on, just leaving the one she wore on her. He buttoned up the shirt for Gabby, his hand gently grazing her belly and hip, before pulling her into a sweet kiss and stealing back his glasses.

“Thank you for not being afraid of me,” He whispered against her lips.


End file.
